smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Virtual Smurfality
"Virtual Smurfality" is a Smurfs fanfiction story that is part of the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf story series. About The Story This was one of the few EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf stories Vic George has written to follow the events of the novel. It was partly inspired by both the cartoon show episode "Papa's Day Off" and by the introduction of the holodeck in the Star Trek franchise starting with The Next Generation series. Plot Summary While the Smurfs try to deal with the dreaded "cabin fever" that besets them in the dead of winter, Empath and a few other Smurfs notice that Papa Smurf, Miner, and Handy have been bringing long pink crystals into the Smurf meeting house. Nobody knows what they are even doing with the crystals until the day Papa Smurf introduces them to his latest invention -- the Imaginarium. Papa Smurf tells them that this Imaginarium does more than just let the Smurfs see whatever they can imagine (as Homnibus' Imaginarium does), but rather lets them interact with the very things they can imagine. To demonstrate that, Papa Smurf has the entire village imagine that they are at the beach on a warm sunny day -- and instantly they are transported into the reality of a beach on a warm sunny day! All the Smurfs except for Empath, Smurfette, and the Smurflings decide that they will spend the day inside the Imaginarium while Empath and his group of Smurfs spend the day skiing and snowboarding. However, upon their return, Empath discovers that the Smurfs are now all trapped in the Imaginarium, unable to leave their fantasy worlds. By using his mindlink powers, Empath, Smurfette, and the Smurflings slowly pull each and every Smurf out of their fantasy worlds before the crystals powering the Imaginarium shatter, bringing them back into reality. Notes * Brainy in his King Smurf fantasy in the Imaginarium tells about the time he tricked Smurfette into giving him her smurfberry dessert by telling her she would get fat from eating it -- an incident that comes from a Smurf comic strip. * Despite the title being based on the term "virtual reality", the story does not use any technology based on that actually used with virtual reality, as the Imaginarium itself creates what would be best called artificial reality. Title Translations * French: Perdu dans un fantasme ("Lost In A Fantasy") * Spanish: Perdido en una fantasía * German: Verloren in einer Fantasy-Welt * Italian: Perso in una fantasia Songs * "Pure Imagination" (Hawaiian-style instrumental) * "Falling" (final scene with Empath and Smurfette) The Story * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 Possible Voice Cast Smurfs * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf - Ethan Philips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Brainy - Fred Armisen * Clumsy - Jack McBrayer * Handy - Jensen Ackles * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Grouchy - Steve Blum * Tuffy - Sonny Strait * Sloppy - Greg Cipes * Smurflings - Tara Strong, Nancy Cartwright, Tress MacNeille, Pamela Hayden * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Original story creations Category:New invention stories Category:Stories focusing on Empath Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories focusing on the Smurflings Category:Alternate reality stories Category:Winter stories